From the Shadows
by raphaelari
Summary: Phoenix, a famous superhero, is attacked and left for dead in the sewers of New York City. Her savior; Raphael. After being forced into hiding; she trains and becomes a ninja as a way to fight the relentless crime or is it her way of fighting off her own enemies? When the turtles find themselves caught in an ancient war between the Gods and Titans; can they survive or will the worl
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix, a famous superhero, is attacked and left for dead in the sewers of New York City. Her savior; Raphael. After being forced into hiding; she trains and becomes a ninja as a way to fight the relentless crime or is it her way of fighting off her own enemies? When the turtles find themselves caught in an ancient war between the Gods and Titans; can they survive or will the world fall to the darkness?

Disclaimer: do not own the TMNT but Phoenix is mine.

Phoenix dashed into the alleyway, avoiding the angry crowd following her. Leaning against the brick wall, clutching her bleeding shoulder; she held her breath as she watched the crowd run past. "I need to find a place to hide before they kill me." Phoenix had been running from the angry citizens since Angel and convinced the people that she was too powerful and needed to be taken down. So far, in the just past hour; Phoenix had been ambushed, shot and stabbed. Blood trickled from the gun shot to both her shoulder and thigh and the stab wounds to her stomach. Her uniform no longer its original green and black but stained crimson. Phoenix fought hard as the black spots started to cloud her vision. She knew if she passed out now, she surely would be found. Glancing around for a safe hiding spot, she spotted the partially lifted manhole cover in the street. Levitating herself a few inches of the ground, she slowly peered around the corner to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone, she quickly flew over the manhole cover and phased thru lid to the sewer below. "Phew it stinks down here!" She landed herself on a dry ledge and started walking down the sewer. With every step, pain racked her body as she fought to keep herself conscious. "I need to find a way to contact the others without giving away my location." Phoenix continued to slowly walk, leaning against the wall every few steps. She could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Just returning from blowing of some steam, Raphael made his way back down the sewer to the lair. "Man that felt good; better if I could have punched Leo; but it'll do." As Raphael made his way down, he kicked a few pebbles off the walls. The sound of the bouncing pebbles echoed down the sewer; bringing the unconscious superhero back to her senses. Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and glanced around.

"What was that? Have they found me?" Painfully pushing herself off the ground, she stood still waiting to see what was coming. She faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Unsheathing her sword with the left hand, wincing in pain from the gunshot wound to her left shoulder. She powered up a ball of lightning in her right. Once the newcomer was in sight, she shot the lightning ball towards them. Unsuspecting, Raphael screamed as he quickly dodged the incoming ball of lightning.

"What the shell? Who's down here?" Raph shouted brushing himself off. Pulling out his sai, he prepared for another attack but none came. He carefully walked forward only to meet tip of sword. "How did you find me, were you followed? I promise I'm not going down without a fight!" Stunned at first, Raphael backed up a couple of steps. "I didn't know anyone was down here! Let alone who you are!" Unfazed, Phoenix continued to point her sword at him despite the radiating pain thru her arm.

"Are you sure, how can I trust that you aren't one of them?" Raphael confused starred at her. "One of whom?" He half yelled back.

"The ones that want me dead; no thanks to Angel turning this whole damn city and probably the now the planet against me." She replied sternly. "Look, I don't know what's going but I'm not after you!" Raphael put his hands up defense. Phoenix now realizing that he was speaking the truth sheathed her sword and leaned up against the wall. "Sorry, you have to understand my reaction when I have an angry mob of citizens chasing me down and suddenly I hear someone nearing my hiding spot."

"I understand, but why are they after you?"

"Oh, I don't know, she somehow managed to convince the populace that I am far too powerful and could destroy the world. The worst of it is that they believed her over me, the person that has saved this city let alone the planet from numerous threats countless times!" She said exasperated. "By the way, I'm Phoenix and you?"

"Raphael."

"I need to ask a big favor of you. If you would be able to, take me to the end of the sewer as far outside the city as possible. Just curious, what are you doing in the sewer anyway?"

"I live down here." Raphael answered the whole time keeping to the shadows. "I can show you the way out."

"Thanks." Raphael cautiously stepped forward; not wanting to frighten Phoenix. "If you're going to lead me then I need to at least see you."

"Not so sure that is a good idea; ya know I'm not human." Raphael confessed. "So, I'm a superhero, I have seen it all from demons to titans. So whatever you are won't surprise me a bit; even if you're mutant turtle." Raphael chuckled at her response. He stepped a little closer and she gave a little laugh. "My joke was right; you are a mutant ninja turtle." She pushed herself off the wall and started walking. Raphael strode up next to her and they started walking down the sewer. After a few steps, Phoenix stopped to rest up against the wall as waves of pain racked her body. Raph turned around when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just need a breather is all." He strode over not believing her excuse. "_She sounds like she is in pain." _He thought to himself. "You're hurt."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are; I can tell by the way you are breathing. I know when someone is hurt. Let me take you back to my place."

"No, I do not want to involve anyone else in my problems. I appreciate your concern but I just need to get out of the city to safety. I'll get my injuries taken care later." Phoenix went to push herself off the wall but was blocked by Raphael. "Let me go, please don't force my hand."

"I am not letting you go anywhere." Raphael and Phoenix locked eyes. Phoenix reached for her sword but was stopped when Raph grabbed her hand. "Please let me take you back to the lair. Quit being so damn stubborn."

"No, again, I refuse to let anyone get involved in my problems; so please move your stubborn ass out of my way." She retorted. Phoenix tried standing straight but doubled over in pain. Raphael bent down; placing his hand on her shoulder when he felt her go slack against him. "Phoenix!" He lowered her to the ground and pushed her cape off to the side. He gasped when he saw the severity of her injuries. "She's been shot and stabbed! Why would they do this to her?" He gently lifted her bridal style and ran as fast he could back to the lair. Skidding to a halt in front of the doors, he pushed the buttons to enter. "Donnie! " Raph yelled entering the lair. Donatello; followed by the others, ran up to Raphael.

"What happened?" Donatello asked.

"Don't know; I found her in the sewer. She wanted me to take her to the end of the sewer outside city. I refused when I noticed she was injured." Michelangelo starred at the prone figure in Raph's arms. "_She looks familiar." _He thought to himself. Then it hit him, the figure in front of him is none other than the famous superhero Phoenix.

"That's Phoenix!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's hurt real bad, Mikey." Raph replied. Donatello stood up, "Let's get her into my lab, Leo please call April for help." Leo nodded and grabbed his shell cell. Master Splinter watched from the back. He was curious as to why a city would attack someone who had protected them. Donatello; followed by Raphael and Michelangelo, ran to his lab. "Set her down on the table while I grab my supplies." Raph gently laid her down; brushing some hair away from her face. Donnie started wiping the dirt and blood from her body where he could until April arrived. He removed her sword and set it next to the bed. Inspecting her wounds, he took careful note of each one. "Two gunshots, one stab wound, a couple slashes and several bruises." Leo entered the lab after getting off the phone with April. "She's on her way, Donnie."

"Thanks here hold this towel on her leg." Donnie handed Leo a towel to apply pressure the gunshot wound. Michelangelo applied pressure to her shoulder while Donnie held a towel to the stab wound on her stomach while Raphael stood on the left side applying pressure the gash on her side. "Tell me what happened when you met her, Raph?"

"She thought that I had followed her and nearly impaled me with her sword. She was worried I was part of the group that had tried to kill her. I told her "no, don't know what you're talking about?' She put her weapon away and asked me to lead her to the end of the sewer so she could get out safely. We started walking when I noticed she was hurt. I made her stop and told her that I wanted to bring her back here. We argued for a bit and tried pulling her sword on me again. She kept saying that she didn't want to involve anyone else in this. She was being stubborn about it. Next thing I knew, she blacked out." Raphael explained to his brothers.

"Wow, I think Raphie finally met his match!" Mikey chuckled a bit. Raphael glared at his brother. "Now is not the time for jokes Mikey!" Raph retorted. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Meanwhile; outside the lab, Master Splinter waited for April to arrive. He tried to keep his mind calm but to no avail. Splinter had a million questions running thru his mind on why this would happen. "What is this world coming to; attacking a superhero in that manner?" With a whoosh, the front doors opened; revealing a ragged and out of breath April. "They are in Don's lab." He said pointing the doors. She ran into the lab. Don looked up to see April entering.

"I got here as fast as I could, what's going on?"

"She was attacked by a bunch of people for no good reason." Raph answered. "She escaped into the sewer and that's where I found her." April nodded. She cleaned herself up and went back to the bed.

"All right here is plan; April is going to remove just enough clothing to treat the wounds. She and I are going to treat the wounds while the rest of you wait outside. I want all of you to very carefully remove the towels and place them in the bin. Each turtle carefully peeled the blood soaked towels away and tossed them in the bin. Leo and Mikey turned to leave but Raph stayed behind. Donatello placed a hand on his shoulder. "Raphael, I know you're worried but she will be fine." He reassured his brother. Raphael went to say something but closed his mouth and silently left the room. April went to work gently undressing Phoenix. Donatello and April quickly went to work stitching and bandaging her numerous wounds.

Outside in the living room, the rest of the brothers quietly waited for any news. Splinter sat with his ears perked in the direction of the doors. Raphael anxiously spun his sai; gritting his teeth in anger. Leonardo sat in his meditative state but unable to focus. His mind was reeling with the recent set of events. He had heard of Phoenix and though he would not admit it openly, looked up to her. Phoenix, to him, is a one of kind superhero; always knowing just how to defeat the villains with honor. He never saw anything go wrong in her battles, never saw her back down. He; too, wondered why the city would turn on her. Now she lay the next room; possibly dying. What would the world do without her? Leonardo noticed Raphael seemed the tensest of them all. He understood his concern; after all, he was one that found her. Raphael would feel responsible if she didn't make it. Even though she fought with other superheroes, she never seemed to be part of any team.

A whoosh and heavy footsteps broke into everyone's thoughts as Don and April entered the room. Raphael jumped up but was gently held back by Leo's hand. "We've stopped the bleeding. She is very lucky; the bullets missed anything major as did the knife. Everything else is minor. She is resting comfortably now but is sedated. You can go in one at time." Donatello and April collapsed on the couch. Raphael made the motion to step forward but stopped and glanced back at Leo. Leo gave him an approving nod and Raph disappeared into the lab. He sat next to her motionless body. He still had so many questions that needed answered. He never realized that something normally would never bother him; is causing him so much turmoil now. He; like his brothers, admired her for her fighting style. He loved the attitude she held during her fights but never going too far. Not knowing what to say, he sat in silence until he heard the door open. Leonardo strode over and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"How is she doing?"

"No change."


	2. Chapter 2

"We did everything we could; now we just have to wait. I know it's hard, Raph. We may not know her personally but in a way, she is one of us." He said trying to reassure his younger brother. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll take over." Raphael made no motion to get up. Leonardo just sighed, knowing how stubborn his brother can be and protective. But as a leader, Leonardo has to make sure that his family is also taken care of. "Raphael, this is not your fault. If anything; you saved her life."

"Yeah but what if she doesn't make it, no one knows she is down here. I know she has allies but how do we contact them?" Raphael replied with his head in his hands; feeling defeated.

"She'll make it, she's strong and we will worry about her allies when she wakes up. Now go to bed." Raphael got up and made his way to his room. Leo took the seat for his vigil over the injured superhero. "Not sure if you can hear me or not but let me tell you a few things about us. My name is Leonardo, the leader of the team. You met Raphael. There is also Donatello, Michelangelo and Master Splinter. Donatello and April were the ones that just took care of your wounds. Mikey is a big fan of yours and so am I. We live down here sewers only venturing topside when needed. We have been trained in ninja arts by our father, Master Splinter." Leo quietly explained. He continued his vigil until he heard the door whoosh open. Mikey entered to take his turn.

"How is she Leo?"

"No change, she is resting comfortably. Donatello said nothing major was hit so she should be fine." With that; Leonardo stood up and left the room. Michelangelo sat down for his vigil. In the next room; Raphael lay on his hammock, tossing and turning. He couldn't get the images of a bloody Phoenix out his mind. He wasn't sure why this was bothering him so much. "It's not like I know her personally or something. But there is something about her that reminds me of myself. I guess it's her attitude. I've always heard that she is stubborn and would rather rush in. Definitely not a Leo!" Raph chuckled a little at his last statement. He continued to try to sleep but it avoided him. Raphael left his room to check on Phoenix. When he entered; he found Mikey dozed off in a chair next to her. He gently coaxed Mikey back into his room and took the seat himself. Raphael felt that since it was him that found her; it is his responsibility to watch over the superhero. Raphael continued his vigil until Leonardo entered.

"Go get some rest Raph, I will take over."

"No Leo, this is my responsibility. I am not leaving until she wakes up. I found her so she is my charge."

"Raphael, don't do this yourself. It is not your responsibility completely. You didn't do this to her; if anything you saved her life. Let us help you."

"Yes it Leo, I heard the gunshots while on patrol but didn't see anything by the time I got there. I searched the area but found nothing. I tried following the blood drops but it fell off in the street. I heard a lot of shouting yet I decided to leave it alone. If I followed my intuition, I would have been to get to her sooner." He said frustrated. Leo placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Leonardo understood his brother's feelings and knew himself that Raphael would not easily let this go.

"Raphael, even if you had followed; who is to say that she would have one less injury. There is no telling what would have happened. I'd say by the number of wounds she had, most of them occurred before you heard anything. Also, you could have gotten hurt, think of that Raph, how do you think she would feel if you got hurt trying to save her. I know we fight to protect people but so does she. Technically, she has been doing this longer than we have. I know it doesn't make it right but without you finding her; she would be dead." Leo said trying to reassure his brother. Raphael made no motion to get up. Leo sighed; knowing he was fighting a losing battle with his stubborn brother. He decided it would be better to leave rather than continue to the conversation.

Master Splinter sat in his meditative position when he heard Leo enter the living room. He plopped on the couch, exasperated from his attempt in fighting with Raph. "Why is Raph so damn stubborn that he can't get it thru thick head; this is not his fault?"

"Your brother feels responsible since he is the one that found her and he heard the commotion right before hand. Raphael, as you know, is very protective of anyone that needs help and he already explained to me what happened. Please be patient with your brother, Leonardo." Master Splinter calmly said.

Raphael continued his vigil over the next few days until he heard a slight moan. Three days after being found, Phoenix was finally coming around. He sat up straight and strained his ears to listen. Phoenix slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. She put her hand on her head, rubbing the spot where she had been hit.

"Where am I?" She slowly sat up, stretching muscles that hadn't been moved in days.

"You're down in the sewer, in the lair." Raphael answered. "I brought you down here after I found you." She turned her attention to the voice. "You're the one that saved me; Raphael, right?"

"Yep, that's a good sign you remember my name. Let me go get my other brother to check on your wounds. I'll be right back." With that, Raphael left the room and retrieve Donatello. He found Donnie sitting at his computer. "Hey Don, she's awake." He said tapping his shoulder. The two turtles made their way back to the room.

"How ya feeling?" Donatello asked as he began his examination.

"Tired and a bit sore." As Donatello began removing the bandages, he was surprised to see no scabs, scars or even a mark. Phoenix sat still as she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew she would have to explain why just three days ago she was covered in blood and now nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand; where did all of your wounds go, they surely could not have been healed already!" Donnie exclaimed. Raphael stood surprised as well.

"I have healing powers; my body heals at an accelerated rate." She meekly said. They both starred at her. "I'm not like other superheroes in that respect. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Your welcome, my name is Donatello. So, what happened up there? I didn't think a whole city would just suddenly attack a superhero out of the blue like that." Donnie asked.

"If you could me help into the living room; I can explain to everyone." Raphael and Donatello each helped her off the bed and into the living room. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter turned around when they heard the whoosh of the lab doors open. Leo stood up making room on the couch for Phoenix to sit. Don and Raph gently eased Phoenix on the couch. "I'm sure all of you have several questions for me. But first I would like to know the rest of your names?"

Leo spoke up first, "My name is Leonardo, I am the leader of the group. Michelangelo is the one with the orange eye mask and next to me is Master Splinter. You've already met Raphael and Donatello. My first question is how did you end up in this situation?"

"As you know, I am known as Phoenix, one of the most powerful superheroes in the universe. I have been fighting villains since I was about 12. As to what happened up there, Angel somehow managed to convince the majority of the world to turn against me. She came onto the scene a couple of months ago. At first, we didn't consider her a real threat until that is she started attacking cities. We fought back. I had heard that she was spreading some sort of rumor that I am too powerful for own good. I didn't think too much of it until recently. The past few battles, I heard some people shouting that I am no longer needed. Then today, I was attacked by a large mob of people armed with guns, knives and everything else you could think. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt the searing pain of a gunshot wound to my shoulder. Knowing that if I stayed, I would be killed; I ran. I felt another round of searing pain in my thigh. As I pushed past the crowd, I felt the blades of knives score my skin and one puncture my stomach. Once I got past; I ducked into an alley, behind some dumpsters. I waited till the coast was clear and I slid down the manhole cover. I figured it was the safest way to get out of the city. When I went to rest against the wall, I heard footsteps. Fearing that I was discovered, I powered a ball of lightning and unsheathed my sword. When the figure was close enough, I threw my attack to distract them then put my sword at their throat; by the way, sorry about the Raphael. I'm sure you know the rest of the story from him. I tried being stubborn in not involving anyone else." Phoenix sat in silence while she waited for the turtles and Splinter in to digest the information she provided. "I hope that helps with your questions."

"It does Miss Phoenix." Replied Master Splinter.

"I have one more question, how were you able to heal so fast?" Don asked.

"Oh that, yeah, that relates to my heritage; I guess since all of you are now involved in this; you have the right to know my true identity. That and since obviously I can't use the name Phoenix for awhile, it wouldn't be safe for any of you call me that." She quietly explained.

"That would be most wise." Replied Splinter.

"My name is Ari Cyaire Wayne. I am the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne. My parents were killed when I was little and he took me in. As far as my powers, I was born with them. I was trained by the Justice League but I am not officially part of the team. Initially, he didn't want me to fighting but I started sneaking out when I was 12. It took him three years to figure out that the new hero on the scene was me."

"Whoa, you're rich, like way beyond rich!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Michelangelo, do not interrupt," Splinter reprimanded him, "please continue."

"Thanks, to answer your question Donatello, technically I am not human. What I just told you are what people here in this current time think my past is unless they know the truth. And right now, I have yet to tell anybody this. You see; my real name is Sariana. I am known as the princess of the gods, daughter of Zeus and Hera. I was born just over a thousand years ago and was raised in the mortal realm of East Elysionia as their crown princess. While I was living in Elysionia, I took up the mantle of Phoenix to help protect my people from attacks. It was then Angel appeared with her army of titans. I fought against and sealed her body and power. Unfortunately, it was too late for Elysionia. Everything was destroyed in the war and I was the lone survivor. Not long after that, my uncle Chronos; god of time, said there was a need for me in the future. So here I am, fighting the same evil I fought over a thousand years ago. That's why I think she is doing this, to get back at me for what I did then." Ari finished her story and waited for them to take in all the information.

"That is quite a story Miss Ari. You have a very interesting background. I have to admit I have never met a goddess before, even for me this is a new experience. Do not worry Miss Ari, you are safe down here and can stay with us for as long as you need. My sons will keep you safe if have you have to venture topside for anything." Splinter said reassuringly.

"Thank you Master Splinter for the offer, I think I will take you up on it; if the rest of you do not mind." She said with her head down. Leonardo stood up and kneeled in front of Ari. "We will be honored to have you as our guest, Ari." Leo replied.

"Thank you." She stated but only to be interrupted by her rumbling stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"We have pizza." Raphael answered.

"Yum sounds good!" With that, Raphael went to the kitchen to reheat some leftover pizza. Just as Raphael was returning, the news broke in on the tv.

"We are reporting live from New York City where it believed that Phoenix has been killed; although no body has found. Police say they have found several spent shell casings in the area and rather large pools of blood. They do not believe she could have survived the assault. We will continue to keep you up to date on this recent and tragic turn of events." Leo shut off the tv. "Well I guess that means Angel won't look for you anymore."

"No, she will. She will want definite proof I'm dead. I guess I won't be returning topside for awhile. I hate to do this but I'm gonna have let others think I'm dead. I know they will search but I cannot risk them getting hurt. I feel bad enough now all of you are involved in this." She said lowering her head.

"We will help you in any way we can Ari." Said Raphael. She smiled back.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce desperately searched thru all surveillance videos on that day; trying to find any clues to where Phoenix might be. "She cannot be dead, I won't believe it." He said punching the keyboard. He had heard what happened and immediately called the rest of the Justice League. None of them could believe this just happened and all vowed to find Phoenix. "I will find you Ari, even if I have to turn the whole world upside down doing so." Bruce tried tracing any calls or signals from her communicator but found nothing. He wasn't even sure if she was in New York or not.

In Jump City, the Titans were also forming a plan on how to find their fallen friend. Robin sat at his computer while Cyborg at his; both searching every video, tracing every signal they could find but to no avail. Robin turned to Raven who was floating in meditation. "Raven, do sense anything from Phoenix, anything at all?"

"No Robin, I don't. It's like she no longer exists, like she is…dead"

"She is not dead Raven. We will find her, no matter what." Robin said with determination. Beastboy sat on the couch just staring at the t.v. He was still trying to understand what was happening. All he knew is that one of theirs is missing and possibly dead.

Red X stood on a rooftop, letting the light breeze flutter his cape. He was still in shock after hearing the news of Phoenix. He; too vowed that he would find her no matter what. Red X was glad of the mask for it hid the tears that still freely flowed down his face. He still remembers getting the call.

_Red X jumped from rooftop to rooftop. For him, it wasn't the same with Phoenix chasing him. He wasn't worried about her whereabouts since he knew she was planning on returning the next day. He had no idea the news he was about to receive. Suddenly, his communicator went off. Flipping it open to reveal Robin's distraught face' "What's wrong Birdie boy?"_

_"It's Phoenix, she has gone missing in New York City. There are reports of gunfire and pools of blood were found in her last known location. From what I gathered, she was attacked. It does appear that she escaped but I can't locate a signal or even pinpoint her location. We will keep trying." With that, Robin closed the connection. Red X continued to stare at the screen. He couldn't believe what he heard. Phoenix, the love of his life, is missing. "I will find you Ari; I don't care how long it takes. I promise I will do whatever it takes." _Red X starred out at the city.

Back in the sewer; Ari, Splinter and turtles all sat on the couch watching t.v while eating leftover pizza. Just then the door opened revealing April carrying several bags. Leonardo got up to help April carry the bags over. "Ah, I see you are awake, that's good. How are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks for saving me."

"No problem, my name is April. Here I brought you some things you will need. I figure you will probably be down here for awhile. If there is anything else you need; just let me know." April sat down next to Ari, grabbing a slice of the pizza.

"By the way, my real name is Ari. I won't be able to use the name of Phoenix for awhile until things settle down."

"So, Ari, what happened up there?" April asked in between bites

"I don't know if you have heard of Angel, she's a new villain in town. Well me and her go back a thousand years. I defeated her in the war and now she's back to finish what she started. She knew in order to do that; she would have to get rid of me. So, she turned the whole city on me and now I fear the planet. I was attacked by an angry mob. I managed to escape into the sewer and there I ran into Raphael."

"I see, so when you say a thousand years ago, you mean you lived thousand years ago."

"Yes, I was born a goddess a thousand years to Zeus and Hera but was raised as the crown princess of East Elysionia. Angel appeared with her army of titans and attacked. I fought as Phoenix against her. Although I won the battle; it came with a heavy price. I lost everything. I was transported to the present by my uncle Chronos." Ari quickly explained. "You're not surprised that I'm not human?" She asked April

"Actually, no considering my best friends are oversized turtles." She said light heartedly pointing to the turtles. Ari chuckled with April. "Well, I have to get going back to the shop. Like I said if you need anything just let me know."

"I will; thanks." With that April left. Ari reached for one the bags; rummaging for some spare clothes to change into. She found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change. Don, can I use your lab to change real fast?"

"Sure, let me help you up." Don stood up and helped Ari. "We have a spare room I'll show you when you're done." Donatello exited the room to Ari some privacy. As Ari changed, she contemplated her next course of action. She knew going topside would be dangerous and since she didn't want the others to know she is alive, it would be difficult. Ari knew that she did have to at least retrieve some belongings from Wayne Manor but how she was going to do that; she didn't know. "It's not like I can easily sneak in, Bruce and Alfred practically always knew when I snuck out. I'm going to have to use my powers but shield them from detection. The sooner I do this the better. I'm sure Bruce will be out most of the day and Alfred helping him so I can get in easier. Now, I just have to convince Master Splinter and the others to let me do this alone." Ari returned to the living room and sat between Raph and Mikey. She thought of ways on how to bring up the sensitive subject. Clearing her throat; "Um Master Splinter?"

"Yes Miss Ari."

"I need to ask you to let me do something alone for a bit. I know it might be dangerous but I have to do this now." Splinter and the turtles turned their attention to Ari. "I need to go to topside back to mansion to retrieve some belongings I am going to need. It will be easier for me to go by myself since I can get in easily. Plus it's in Gotham and I don't want to take any of you away from here; in case you are needed." Ari had a feeling it was going to be fight but she was ready. Raphael was the first to speak up

"You are not going topside; not after what just happened to you! Are you crazy?" He shouted. "What if they find you, I'm coming!"

"No you are not; I can sneak in a lot easier alone than with someone with me. You don't know Gotham like I do. I know Bruce and Alfred are searching everywhere for me and that includes Gotham. I know how to get past the security cameras on the property!" She shouted back.

"The answer is still no!" This time Raph stood.

"Yes I am!" Ari stood up as well, getting in Raphael's face. Leo just sighed; he knew this was not going to end well. Someone else just as stubborn as his brother in the same house might end with collateral damage.

"No, I am going by myself and yes I am crazy, if you haven't figured that out already!" The two of them stood inches from each other, faces contorted in anger. Michelangelo started laughing, "This is gonna be fun, someone else to fight with Raphie!" Donatello just sighed. "Who do you think will win a fight between those two?" Mikey excitedly asked.

"I don't know Mikey; I'll wager…Ari will win."

"Put me down for Ari, what about you Leo?" Donnie asked him. Leonardo shook his head. Now, he was going to have to contend with two hotheads under the same roof. Thinking for a moment; "Put me down for Ari, Raph needs a good ass kicking. How about you Master Splinter?" Splinter thought for moment. He smiled a bit, torn between the idea of good spar between Raph and Ari or stopping the fight before it escalates. Meanwhile, Ari and Raph were still standing inches from each other. Raphael's hand twitched for his sai. He fought every urge to pull it out. Lightning crackled at Ari's fingertips. The rest of group realized that any moment, the fight would get physical but amused the thought of a fight. Leo was happy for once that he was not facing the brunt of Raph's temper.

"Move aside Raphael; before I move you for you." Ari said sternly. Raphael thought for moment. "_Why am I doing this? If she wants to get herself killed then so be it. But, I don't know. She can handle herself." _ Raphael backed down. "Fine, but I expect a call when you get there." With that, Raph walked away. The others were surprised no punches were thrown.

'Is he always that damn stubborn?" She turned to the others.

"Yes he is so don't take it personally. I do; however, feel the same way. It would not be wise to go topside. As Raph said, please call us when you get there and when you are leaving. Also, uh how do you plan on getting there without being seen?" Leo stated.

"I have a car, I plan on driving. It's not that far; about an hour away. I see your next question, my car is not flashy, just a simple Hyundai Sonata." Donatello stood up. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Asap"

"Then let me install a gps tracking device in your car real fast. That way we can get to you if something happens. Where is your car?" Donatello said rummaging thru several devices in a box.

"It's in a garage in the city. Let me grab my keys." Ari reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Leo stood up next. "We'll take you there in the battle shell, you coming Raph?" Raph snorted; not happy with the plan but going along with it anyway. They all piled into the battle shell and tore down the road. "It's the garage on the right, there's an alley you can pull into right here." Don pulled the battle shell into the alley. "My car is dark silver Hyundai Sonata. I'll honk my horn when I pull out." Ari jumped out of the battle shell and carefully made her way into the garage. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, she jumped into her and started her engine. As she pulled out; she motioned over the Donatello. He pulled out of the alley and they made their way back to warehouse. Ari pulled up beside Don. Getting out, Don popped her hood and began installing the GPS in her car. Raphael jumped out and stood next to Ari.

"I still don't like idea of you going by yourself."

"I know but I won't be gone long and the longer I wait the harder it will to sneak in. Right now, I can guarantee Bruce and Alfred are too busy to search the mansion for me."

"Yeah whatever; just don't get yourself killed k." Raphael left with that statement and returned to the lair. Leo walked up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's Raph's way of saying 'please be careful and don't get hurt." Ari chuckled. "I figured that much, I can see he is very protective of others but just doesn't know how to show it." "Yep, that's Raph for ya."

"There, done. Here is the remote which has an emergency button on it; also here is a shell cell." Don handed the items over to Ari. She tossed them into her front seat. "Thanks Donatello. Alright, if I'm all set; I'm going to head out now. I should be back by tomorrow evening." With that; she started her car and pulled out onto the highway. The drive back to Gotham was a quiet one. She kept her eyes on the road, scanning for any possible threats. Her mind kept replaying the events from the past few days. Ari knew she was no longer safe out in the world. She realized that she would have to cut off all contact to her friends and let them think she is dead. Turning onto the road leading up the manor, she parked her car a bit down the street. Quietly, slipping out, she checked to see if anyone was around. Ari made her way to manor and slipped in. Entering her room; she grabbed her travel bags. Ari grabbed few weeks' worth of clothes, several personal items, laptop, scanner and holographic illusion rings. Once she was done, she made sure did not appear as she had been there. She grabbed her bags and quickly made her back to her car. As much as she wanted to take a quick nap and grab a shower, Ari knew Alfred would find out. Once in her car, she made sure that no one was around. She didn't see Bruce's car in the garage and figured Alfred would be with him. Driving off, she glanced back one last time; for she did not know if and when she could return home.

Stopping at a gas station, she caught sight of the headlines on the newspaper. "**PHOENIX DEAD?" **Grabbing the paper, she read article. "It sounds like the people no longer want me around and that maybe Angel is convinced I am dead."

"Did ya hear about that? Horrible isn't it, a whole city chasing down a girl. Don't care that she saves them and all. What a tragedy; a young life snuffed out. I heard there are pockets of resistance against Angel and Phoenix was their leader. Wonder what they gonna do now without her?" An old man said.

"Yeah it is horrible." Ari absentmindedly replied.

"Yeah, don't worry child, your secret is safe with me, now get going to safety." Ari turned surprised but didn't question. Heeding his command, she quickly pulled off. The old man transformed back to his original form, revealing Ares; god of war. "Please stay safe little sis." With that, he vanished.

Just outside the city, Ari pulled out her shell cell. Dialing Raph's number, she waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Hey Raph, it's me. I'm about 20 minutes away. If you could please meet me in the garage, I need some help thanks."

"K see ya in a few." He hung up. "Who was that Raph?" asked Leo. "That was Ari, she's on her way. I'm heading up to the warehouse to wait for her." Leo was glad to hear Ari was safe. He had been worried since she left. He also feared if she ran into any Foot ninjas or the Purple Dragons. Her cover could be blown; Leo knew she could handle herself but still what would happen if she did.

Raphael leaned up against the Battle Shell waiting to hear the gentle hum of the door opening. Ari pulled in, noticing Raph leaning the Battle Shell with his eyes closed. An evil smirk appeared across her face as she honked her horn. Raphael jumped into the air, landing with a thud. Ari busted out laughing in her driver seat. He glared at her. Ari continued to laugh as she stepped out. "That was not funny!"

"Oh yes it was, you should have seen your face!" He grumbled as he grabbed some of her bags. "Glad you made it back safely; I would hate to beat some poor fool into the ground." Raph said sarcastically. They headed back into the lair. "We got a room ready for you. Let me show you." As they entered, Master Splinter greeted them,

"Ah welcome back, glad you have returned safely. Your trip was uneventful, I take it."

"Yes it was although it was difficult not to let them know that I'm alive. " Ari replied with her head down. Splinter took pity on the young woman. He understood that this is going to be difficult for her to get accustomed. Here is a powerful superhero, forced underground by those she has sworn to protect. Also, having to let her family and friends believe that she is dead would be the hardest thing to do. Imagine, while the world searched for you, you had to remain in the shadows.

Raphael showed her new room which for now just had the basics in it. "You can put my bags right there for now, thanks Raph."

"Sure no problem, need a hand?" "No thanks." At that; Raphael left Ari to unpack. Ari sat on her new bed and looked around the room. She took note that the turtles tried to make the bedroom as personable and comfortable as possible. She noticed fresh sheets and pillows on the bed; small lamp on the nightstand and a dresser on the opposite wall with a mirror. Donatello had placed a computer in her room; Michelangelo put some comic books on the nightstand; Splinter placed a few books next to the comic books, Leonardo set of twin katana blades and Raphael his extra set of sai with green ribbon wrapped around the handles. She picked up the sai and twirled them in her hands. The weapons felt lighter than her sword and more easily maneuverable. She noticed the green ribbon tied over the red and figured that is represent her former name of Phoenix. "I could definitely see these in my arsenal. Much easier to use than my sword; I think I'll ask Raph to teach me how to use them." Setting the sais down beside the bed, she went over to her bags and started unpacking clothes into the dresser. She now realized that this sewer is now her home and she would make the best of it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Raph, dinner is ready."

"Thanks, coming." She exited her room and followed Raphael into the dining room where a piping hot pizza sat on the table. Taking her seat, she grabbed a slice of pizza and gratefully munched on it. "Thanks for the stuff guys and all your help in this. I am truly grateful for all the help so far. I hope I am not being a burden."

"You are not being a burden, Ari. For all that you do, this is the least we can do. We will help you in any way that we can. If you have any questions, just ask." Leo responded. The rest of turtles and Splinter shook their heads in agreement.

"You are now a part of this family and have become a daughter to me. The only thing I ask is that you refrain from going topside as much as possible and if you have to, please take one my sons with you. And one more thing, your name; as stated before, it would not be wise to use your real name as your allies know who you are under the mask." Splinter smiled gently at Ari. "I do not see a problem in using your first name but your last name has to be changed. I suggest using Hamato; yes Ari Hamato will do nicely. Your first name can be considered Japanese as is the last name. Hamato is the last name of my family. Welcome to the family, Ari Hamato."

"Thank you Master Splinter, that is very kind of you." The new family sat together and talked about events of the day and new training techniques. Over the next two weeks, things settled down in the lair with a new routine. That is until when the turtles were topside and attacked by the Purple Dragons. Ari and Splinter were sitting watching some t.v. when the turtles returned. Leonardo and Michelangelo were both limping; Raphael barely conscious between them and Donatello using his bo-staff as a walking stick. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"We were patrolling from the roof tops when we noticed some Purple Dragons robbing a store. We jumped in and quickly took them out but right afterwards; we were attacked the Foot Ninjas. Help Raph first, his injuries are the worst." Ari quickly helped them into Don's lab; placing Raphael on the table. Leo and Mikey took a seat while Don started looking Raph over.

"Oh no you don't Donatello, I will handle this; you sit down too." She gently pushed Don into a chair. When he tried to get up; she kept a firm grasp on his shoulder. "All of you have saved me; now it is my turn to repay the favor. Now please don't argue with me." She then turned her attention to Raphael. Leo and Mikey had placed him on the table. He was laying on the table deathly still. The only indication he is still alive is slow rise and fall of his chest. She could hear his ragged breathing and knew immediately he suffered broken ribs. Among other injuries included several bruises and gashes. Ari indeed is no stranger to severe injuries and the ones that can be fatal. As she inspected his wounds, she grimaced at the severity of them and vowed revenge on those that caused them. "Achiemen mente invite ma." A soft glow surrounded Ari hands and spread over Raphael; healing every one of his injuries. The glow then spread over to Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo. They stood in shock as each of their wounds healed themselves.

"That's amazing Ari." Donnie said surprised. She let the power die, turning her attention back to Raphael. She looked over him to make sure all injuries were healed. Satisfied, she fell back in the chair. Don and Leo rushed over to make sure she is all right. "I'm fine, Raph should wake soon. Why don't the rest of you go get some sleep; I'll stay in here." The guys wanted to argue but realized it would be pointless against Ari. "I swear Raphael, I'm going to make those Purple Dragons and the Foot pay. No longer am I sitting around; not fighting. I have seen you guys come back injured one too many times. Tonight, I am returning topside to the shadows. I have watched your training and have adapted it as my own. Those sais you gave me; will be coming into use tonight." Ari continued her watch, contemplating on how she is going to sneak out when she heard a soft moan. Raphael put his hand on his head.


	4. Ari a Ninja?

"Oh I feel like I've been hit by a semi." He said trying to open his eyes. Raph felt like his head was going explode with a pounding headache. His whole body ached all over. The last thing he remembered was pushing Leo out of the way from an attack then everything went black. He tried sitting up but a wave of dizziness forced him back down. A gentle touch on his shoulder let him he wasn't alone.

"Glad you're awake, you gave us quite a scare there Raph. Let me go tell the others you're awake. Leo is really taking this hard." With that; she left the room. She found Leo in the dojo meditating. Leo couldn't get the image out his mind of younger brother taking the hit meant for him.

_Leo blocked another swing from the Foot ninja. Mikey swung his nunchucks, cracking another one over the head. Donatello knocked another one with his bo-staff. Raphael swung his sais around; taking out several Foot ninja at a time. Leo dodged another attacked, taking out his attacker. "They just keep coming!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Just keep fighting!" Raph shouted back. Raphael caught a glimpse of a Foot ninja sneaking up behind Leonardo. "Leo look out behind you!" Leo turned to see the attack coming. Raphael charged towards Leo knocking him out of the way. A glint of silver shone in the air as it hit its target. Blood sprayed from the wound on Raphael's side. "Raph!" Leo shouted as he watched his brother fall. Leo charged at the Foot ninja, taking him out with one strike of his katana blade. Leo rushed to his brother's aid. He immediately applied pressure to the wound, blood oozing between his fingers as he desperately tried to slow the bleeding. _

_ "Leo, ya ok?" Raphael asked trying to sit up. His breathing ragged. _

_ "I'm fine but we need to get you back to the lair. Don, I need some help over here. Raph's been hit!" Leo shouted to his younger brother. Donatello fought some more foot ninjas; trying to get to his older brothers. Don had seen Raphael being struck with the ninja's katana blade. Michelangelo was desperately trying to make his way over to Leo and Raph as well. _

_ "Raphie, hang on bro, I'm coming!" Mikey knocked some more foot ninjas out with his nunchucks before standing protectively in front of his older brothers. "Leo, get Raph outta here. Donnie and I will take care of the rest of them." _

_ "No Mikey, we all leave together." Leo sternly said. Donatello flipped over some foot ninja; landing next to his brothers. He glanced down at his older brother, not liking how pale Raphael was becoming. He bent down to check the wound._

_ "He's losing too much blood. We need to get back to the lair now!" Leo watched as more foot ninjas closed in. The situation was becoming desperate and they couldn't wait any longer. Donatello threw a smoke bomb to hide their escape. The foot ninja coughed but when the smoke cleared, the turtles were gone. Leonardo and Michelangelo carried Raphael threw the sewers while Donatello kept checking his vitals. Pulling the lever, the turtles quickly entered the lair; alerting Master Splinter and Ari. _

Ari entered the living room. She glanced around at the other turtles. Michelangelo stared blankly at the t.v while Donatello tinkered with one his machines. "Hey guys, he's awake, I'm gonna get Leo." The two turtles excitedly jumped off the couch toward the lab.

"Mikey,slow down. Remember; Raph might be still a bit out of it." Donatello warned. Meanwhile, Ari found both Splinter and Leo in the dojo, deep in meditation.

"What can we help you with Miss Ari?" Splinter asked, sensing her presence in the room

"Raphael's awake if you want to see him." Leonardo forced himself not to immediately run out of the room. Composing himself, he stood up and quietly exited the room. Ari watched Leo leave; noting his apprehensive looks in his eyes. "He looks worse for wear."

"Yes, he blames himself for Raphael's injuries though it is not his fault; nor Raphael's." Splinter stated.

"He doesn't need to do that although I can sympathize. I had been put in charge of an army before. Even though I knew if someone died, it was not my fault. I still felt responsible for any deaths under my command." Splinter nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile in the lab, Leonardo sat in the chair next to Raphael.

"Hey, Fearless." Raph said weakly.

"Hey, don't do that again to us Raphael, please." Leo said leveling his eyes with Raphael. "We thought we were gonna lose ya. It's a good thing Ari is here, she saved your shell. She healed you. Next time just listen bro." Raphael glared back. "And Raph, I was afraid. We all were."

"I wasn't going no where's Leo and unless ya wanted skewered; I did what I had to do. You would have done the same for me." Leo lowered his gaze. Raph was right. Leonardo knows his younger brother is extremely protective of all of them and prefers to put himself in harm's way. He wouldn't be sitting here right now if wasn't for Raphael taking that hit. "Ya said Ari healed me?" Raph questioned.

"Yes she did. She chanted some spell and started glowing. When the light died down, all your injuries were gone. She refused to leave your side. Donnie and I had to practically drag her outta here before she collapsed from fatigue. Ari kept saying that it was her way of repaying what you did for her." Raphael swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. A wave of dizziness hit him. Leo grabbed him before he fell and set him back on the bed. "Whoa there bro, take it easy."

"Take it easy, I'll take it easy after I give her a long talking to. She didn't need ta do that. I never expected any sort of repayment. And what is she trying to do, turn herself into a target or something. I hope she did some sort of shield thingy to keep herself from being detected. That girl is so going to get it." Raph said fuming. Leo stood in front of his brother to try to keep him getting up again.

"You still need to rest, Raphael. So just lay down and I will let her know you want to talk to her. Don't make me grab Donnie." Leo stated; crossing his arms. Raph muttered something incoherently and reluctantly laid back down. With his brother settled back down, Leo headed towards Ari's room only to stop in front of the dojo. He could hear the sounds of someone training. He quietly slid open the door just enough to peek in. What he saw surprised him; Ari was in the center of the room, practicing what ninjitsu she knows. He watched as she performed high kicks, twirls, jumps, drop kicks and some punches. Leo stood impressed at the skill Ari is showing for someone who has no ninja training. What Leo didn't know is that she had been trained by the Ninja Tribunal back in Elysionia. Although; she had a feeling mentioning the Ninja Tribunal to Master Splinter might not be the best idea.

Ari continued her practice unaware of her audience. She stopped for a moment to wipe some sweat from her forehead. She had been practicing for several hours already; ever since Donnie and Leo made her leave the lab. There had been something bugging the back of her mind ever since the guys had returned. Ari had made a vow of vengeance against the Purple Dragons. As much as she could tell, the guys and Splinter made all attempts to prevent her from getting too involved in their battles. Ari knew as much as she is now a part of the family and Splinter addressing her as his daughter; she could no longer stand on the side lines. After all, is she not a superhero, someone who has made a vow to fight and keep the world safe? She had let the recent set of events and close call with death get to her. Feeling sorry for herself; she didn't do much other make sure the lair was clean and keep the guys company. Ari took notice that they rarely divulged any information about their fights to her. The only knowledge she had are the names of their enemies and that they are quite powerful. Michelangelo enjoyed her presence as she didn't mind watching movies; as long they were not horror movies and playing some games with him. Donatello liked the fact that she enjoyed science as much as he did; although she does admit, math is not her strong suit. Leonardo enjoyed sparring with her; despite she usually wins. They usually talk about battle strategies. And Raphael, she has the most profound effect on; Ari is the only one who has a calming presence over him and can usually direct his anger away and calm him down. Despite herself being a stubborn hothead and sometimes clashing, she is able to keep some anger at bay and restrain herself a bit better. The others did notice that she spend most of her time with him but she never went topside when he or the others did. Splinter had expressively forbidden her from going topside in fear of a repeat episode and unsure if she would survive a second round of attacks.

Splinter smiled when he watched his sons interact with their newfound sister. She brought a much needed calming presence to the lair. Splinter felt great sympathy for the young woman as she had just been thrust into a new life much unlike her previous one. One day, saving the world; next hiding for her life and having to let loved ones believe she is dead. Splinter realized there is still so much unknown about this young woman. Yes, she had explained her origins, her true identity but beyond that; Ari is still very much a mystery. April had made sure Ari had everything she would need without having to go topside. He knew the decision made forbidding her to go to the surface was not an easy one. Splinter did not want to risk anything happening to her; including exposing her to their enemies. If the Shredder knew of her existence, she would be in even greater danger.

Back in the dojo, Ari picked up the pair of sais and began practicing. She twirled and flipped them over and over in hands. They spun so silently, an enemy would know too little too late they were there. She began practicing her moves; sais in hand. She remembered something Master Splinter had told her brothers. "_Your weapons are an extension or your body and should flow smoothly with each move." _ Ari gracefully glided across the dojo floor; the sais slicing thru air with deadly accuracy. She spotted a target on the opposite wall. With a flick of her wrist, she aimed her weapons at the center of the bulls eye. She grinned as the first weapon struck dead center and the second weapon landed in the hilt. Leo stood awestruck. He knew she had weapons training, but not like that. Retrieving her weapons, she set them down next the katana blades. Leo decided he had been snooping long enough and decided to speak up.

Clearing his throat, "Uh Ari, Raph wants to see ya." Startled she spun around, her hair whipping around her head. She had no idea that Leo had been standing there or how long. A blush immediately crept across her face. She stood frozen for moments and slightly embarrassed that Leo had snuck up on her. "_Why didn't I sense he was there? Damn ninjas."_

"Didn't Master Splinter ever tell you not to sneak up on someone like that? You're lucky I didn't have a weapon in my hand!" Ari exclaimed at a surprised Leo. "Damn ninjas always sneaking on somebody!" Leonardo chuckled at her response as she walked by.

"Well I am a ninja. And those moves back there were quite impressive. Looks like you have been watching us." Ari just shrugged her shoulders. "_Yes, I have been watching and I have learned quite a bit. I do more than just spar, I train." _She thought to herself. "Thanks, now you said Raphael wanted to see me."

"Yeah and he is none too happy with what you did. So, expect him to be rather upset and don't take it personally. If you need any help, call us." Leo told her as they made their way to the lab.

"What, did he honestly expect me not to help? He saved my life, doesn't matter that I'm a goddess, even the gods can die. If we are mortally wounded, we can die. And that night, I was near death. All of you have been extremely helpful and accepting of my situation; no questions asked. I only did what I had to do and I did shield my power from detection or this place would have been swarming with superheroes by now!" She half shouted. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Ari but Raphael was worried something would have happened to you. He doesn't show it well but he worries."

"Yeah, I guess my natural instinct as a superhero took over. I try not heal too much as it takes out of me but I wasn't about to let your brother die knowing I could have saved him." Leo gently hugged Ari in comfort. "Well, let me get this over with." Ari entered Don's lab only to find Raphael lying down. She quietly made her way over to the vacant chair.

"Don't ever do something like that, ya don't owe me anything." Raph stated when he heard Ari enter the room. "These are our battles; I don't want to risk ya getting found out by the Purple Dragons or worse the Foot. They are relentless." He continued still lying down.

"Really, so you would rather let me let you die when I have the ability to save you. I did shield my powers from any possible detection. When I chose to become a superhero, I made a vow to help those that need it. You needed help; so I helped you. And one more thing; you really did save my life that night. As I just told Leo; just because I am a goddess does not mean I can't die. We gods can die if we become mortally wounded. We may be able to hand more serious injuries; but when it comes down to it, we can still be killed. I was at deaths door that night. I am not sure if even my own Uncle Hades could have saved me. So please, do not fight me on this. Have we not dealt with too many deaths as it is?" She said exasperated. Raphael sat up starring at Ari. Her silver colored eyes starred back Raphael. Raphael noticed the pleading, helpless look in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything else. Her eyes told him everything. Usually, she kept herself so shielded, one could not get past. But now; she is barring it all and all to him. He; of his brothers, she is closest too. The one she has told secrets to although he knew there would be many more to come. One of those would her trip topside later. Raphael softened his gaze. How could he stay mad at her when she is doing is what is in her blood. Raphael had forgotten the many battles she had already faced, the countless deaths she had witnessed. It doesn't matter how many times you witness death, it is never easy. He had forgotten why she is down here. Why she had first come to live and even stay with them? She didn't have to stay; she could have left when she woke up. But at what risk, would she have made it to safety above ground? He was the one she clung too, the one who became her wall. She was after all, the one who has a calming presence over him. He loves her like sister, one he can share his feelings with and not be judged. The only one he shows a soft side with. She had become a part of the family. Everyday had become routine with each of them taking turns making meals, diffusing fights and keeping Mikey's pranks under control. He now couldn't think of life without his little sister. And he would anything to help her thru this troubling time.

"Ari, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. It's just that I forgot about what you already went thru. We have fallen back into our old routine like nothing ever happened." Raphael softly stated. Ari sat up and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks big guy, and don't worry; I won't tell the others about your soft side. Don't want to have to pry you off Mikey." She chuckled a bit. "Now why don't we head out to the living room, I'm sure your brothers want to see you."

"Our brothers." He corrected her. As they entered the living room, there was a flash of orange as Mikey tackled Raphael to the ground. "Raphie boy, you're ok!" Mikey exclaimed as he tightly squeezed his brother. "Owww, Mikey, get off! I'm fine." Michelangelo slowly released Raphael from his bear hug. "Just making sure you're not going anywhere big bro"

"I already said before, I ain't going no where's. Quit worrying." Raph retorted. Donatello came up to stand beside him. "That's good to hear bro. I still want you to take it easy for a day or two; just to make sure." Raph glared at Donnie.

"I'm fine Donnie, see not a scratch, I couldn't feel better if I tried."

"Yes, I can see that but I do no to take any chances so you are ground for two days. No arguing." Donatello retorted back.

"But I am fine!"


	5. Jason

"If you want Raph, I can strap you to the table in the lab." Donnie said with an evil smirk. Raphael knew very well that Donatello had ways of keeping his brothers in line when it comes to injuries. Raphael snorted and head over to the couch. Ari just shook her head. She smiled towards her brothers. She had finally found a family accepting of her; regardless of who or what she is. All her life; she had been put on a pedestal and certain behaviors were expected of her. She was expected to be proper as the future queen of Mt. Olympus. She had been raised a princess a thousand years ago. Ari had created Phoenix as a way to get out and do her own thing, but even still, she had to be mindful of how she acted. Ari could really never remember a time when her actions wasn't being watched or scrutinized. Now in this time, she still couldn't get away from her past. Even if the other heroes didn't know she is a goddess; they still watched her actions as a superhero. When she first fell in love with Red X; she didn't know how the others were going to react. After all; he is a villain and she is a superhero. There is no gray area. But then she found out that he is the Prince of West Elysionia she had fallen in love with. She sighed; she had yet to tell the others. Red X had an innate ability to find what he is looking for regardless of what is. If anyone discovered the truth, it would be him.

"Uh, Ari?" Leo stood in front of her trying to get her attention. Startled, she jumped as Leonardo gently grabbed her arm. "You ok, you were spacing there for a moment." "Oh, yeah, sorry; just thinking. Can we talk in private?" Ari figured now as much as a good as time as any to get this over with. "Yeah, sure let's head to the dojo? If anyone needs us, we'll be in the dojo." Leo shouted back at the others.

Leonardo slid the door opened letting Ari enter first. She took a seat in the center with Leo sitting directly across from her. "What is it that you need to talk about sis?" Ari grimaced a little at being addressed "sis". She wasn't sure how Leo let alone the others would handle this.

"When I told you about my past, there is one thing I did not mention. His name is Jason; otherwise known as Red X in Jump City. While I was still living in Elysionia, he was the Crown Prince of West Elysionia. Our kingdoms were sworn enemies until we managed to convince our parents that the real enemy was Angel and not each other. We were to be married and our kingdoms united. That is; until the war happened. He didn't care that I was a goddess. He was killed a few months before the war's end. As I did state before; I fought in the war as Phoenix. However; he did not know and died not knowing it was me. When I came to the present; I wasn't even sure if he had been reborn. While I was Jump City, I took notice of their local villain, Red X. There was something about him that was familiar. I took a lot of heat for falling in love with a villain until it was realized that he is the same Jason from Elysionia. If anyone is good at finding things: he is. I was afraid to let you guys know about him, especially with him being a villain and with your honor and all." Ari sat quietly after finishing her explanation. She looked up to Leonardo for any implication of what he is thinking. Leo sat with his eyes closed. He understood why she was so apprehensive of telling them about Jason. She needed his rational thinking and calmness over Raphael's abruptness. He clearly saw the frightened expression on her face. Was she afraid that they were going to kick her out? Leonardo was torn, for one the man who has captured her heart is a villain; but in the same aspect, he is not. She sat there awaiting his answer. "Ari, it's ok. I appreciate you letting me know of Jason. He sounds like good man and I know you would not be with him if he was a sinister villain." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "So, you're not going to kick me out?" Ari quietly said with a few tears. Leonardo was stunned. Why would she think that they would kick her out after all she has been thru. "Of course not, Ari; we would never kick you out. You are family and family sticks together. You have helped us in many ways. You have brought semblance to this family. Please do not cry. As I have said before, no matter what the problem is, we are here for you." He leaned over to hug Ari. She hugged Leo tightly; tears still streaming down her face. "Oh thank you Leo." He gently rubbed her back in comfort. "There is just one more thing; I want to meet this young man and make sure he is good enough for my baby sister. And he has to meet the others; including Raphael." He said with a smirk. Ari paled for moment. Raphael would put Jason thru hell to get his approval. "You are kidding right, Raph will kill him." "Nope baby sister, I am afraid I am not and don't forget about April. She will have fun with him." Leonardo was rather enjoying teasing Ari about Jason. But in the back of his mind, he knew she may well very well never see him again or at least for a while. Could she live without ever seeing him again? Leonardo busted out laughing at the horrified expression on Ari's face. "You should see your face." Ari punched him in the arm. "Not funny Leo!" "Oh but it is; sis." He continued to smile at her with a big grin on his face. "Ya know, you're going to have to tell others, at least the shortened version. Don't worry; I will try to hold Raphael back."

"I know but how, for one thing, I'm sure by now they have accepted my death. And secondly; it's not like I can go up to him and let him know I am alive. So for a bit at least; I won't have to worry about Raph going after him." She said lightheartedly. Leo knew the emotional turmoil she is in but all will be well soon enough. Little did he realize that in a few short years; it will be one of his own brothers seeking approval for Ari's hand? "Thanks again Leo, let's head back out to the living room." "No prob Ari, anytime." They left the dojo to find the living room in total chaos. Raphael was chasing Mikey across the living room while Donne tried to break them up. Leonardo shook his head at the display while Ari chuckled. Yes, they are her family and this is how family is. Never before had she truly felt love of a family. Living in the lair with four older teenage brothers and their master; she could feel love they have for each other; and now she is a part of it. Mikey saw the duo reenter the room and shouted for help.

"Ari, please help Raph's gonna kill me!"

"I don't think so Mikey, I'm having too much fun watching the display." Leo and Ari glanced at each other. "Should we help him Leo or join in the fray?" "I think…we should join." Leo and Ari ran towards Raph and Mikey and started chasing the two turtles. Donnie stopped when he saw Ari and Leo join.

"This should be fun." He rejoined the rest and they all ran around the lair; acting like the carefree family they are. Splinter heard all the commotion in the living room. Upon entering; he found all his children running around. He couldn't help but smile at the fray. For once, they can act teenagers and not care about any of the worlds' problems they shouldered. The five teens collapsed in front of the couch, exhausted and still laughing; Ari landing on top of them. The turtles were careful that they didn't accidently hurt her. "Ow, ok you can stop tickling Mikey." Ari tried saying in between breaths. The siblings lay on the floor for several moments, catching their breaths. "That was fun; I think that is the most fun I have had in a while."

"Really?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, kinda hard to have fun when you're out risking your life every day. There are times I wish I could be just like any other teenage girl. That's the price I pay for being a superhero. I guess you guys can relate."

"Yeah but we still manage to have fun." Mikey replied, instantly feeling bad for his sister. He didn't realize just how much she gave up to live the life she did. Mikey made a promise to himself that he will make sure that Ari has most fun she can. They continued to lay there until a loud grumble broke the silence. Mikey sheepishly grinned. "Guess its dinner time." The group piled into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

"So Ari, what did you and Leo talk about?" Donnie piped up in between bites. Ari glanced over to Leo; he gave her an approving nod.

Setting her fork down, she started, "I do want to start with that I am sorry that I did not tell any of you this before. It's not that I did not trust you; it's that it is a very sensitive subject for me and I was worried since all of you follow bushido. While I was still living in Elysionia, I fell in love with the Prince of West Elysionia, Jason. He was my enemy at the time. I did not care that our kingdoms despised each other and neither did he. We fell in love and managed to convince our parents to put aside their differences. A wedding was planned for us; but it never happened. The war broke out and he died a few months before its end. He died protecting me although he did not know it was me. I fought as Phoenix and did not let him or anyone else know it was me. After the war ended and I was brought forward in time; I had no idea if he was reborn. While I was in Jump City, I ran into their local villain; Red X. There was something familiar about him. Before we realized each other's true identities; we fell in love. I took a lot heat from the other heroes for falling in love with a villain. They believed that there is no gray area, just black and white. I saw him for something more. A short time afterwards, I discovered that indeed he was my prince so long ago. As I explained to Leo, I was worried that since he is a villain, all of you would be upset and kick me out." Ari looked down with her last sentence. Leo was accepting but now she had to make sure the others were as well. The turtles glanced at each then to Master Splinter then back to Ari. Splinter was the first to speak up.

"My daughter, there is nothing to worry about; as long as he does not pose any threat bout honor. And I do believe I know why he was reborn in this world as a villain. It is to represent the different sides you two were on back then. You had already become Phoenix so it only made sense that you would still her in this time. There is only thing I ask, my daughter."

"Yes sensei."

"When the time comes, I want to meet this young man; to make sure he is good enough for you." Ari sat there in shock. She was happy her brothers and sensei are accepting of him; but it was hard enough to pass Zeus's test let alone theirs. "Yeah I want to meet him too, gotta make sure he has honest intentions for my sis, ya know. Can't just have her dating just anybody?" Raphael said with a smirk that made Ari's skin crawl. Oh is Jason in trouble when he finally meets her family, especially Raphael. She smiled now happy that her family is accepting of his villain status.


	6. Nightshadow

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Around midnight, Ari quietly made her way to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a black tank top. After changing her clothes, she grabbed the set of sais and slipped in her belt one on each hip. Then she grabbed her katanas and placed them criss cross on her back. Finally, she grabbed a dark green bandana eye mask. Tying it on the back her head, she glanced over herself in the mirror. The added weapons felt slightly off and extra weight on her back she would have to use to. But all in all, she was pleased with her appearance. The guys wouldn't know it's her; now a suitable name. "What should I call myself, certainly can't use Ari or Phoenix." She caught sight of the shadows in her room. "Nightshadow; perfect." Pleased with herself, she gently opened her door. Glancing around the living room; she found it empty. With no lights coming from the rooms, she knew the others were sleeping. The only one she would to worry is Raphael. She knew he had a habit of going topside at night. She slipped along the shadows and quietly out the door. Making her down the sewer, she couldn't help but to think what is going to be like, being topside again after month in the sewers. Pushing the manhole cover aside, she peeked around for any movement. Finding none, she quickly made her way to the shadows of a nearby alley. Climbing up the fire escape, she made her way to the roof. Taking a deep breath, she found the city air rather refreshing. She felt like she was starting to suffocate in the lair. Ari perked her ears to the air to hear unusual sounds in the night. Jumping from roof to roof, she peeked over ledges to spy anything unusual in the night. Landing quietly on another rooftop, she spied a figure crouched over the ledge. Ari immediately recognized Raphael's figure in the dark. "Shell, can't let him see me." She slipped behind the storage shed on the roof; keeping a careful eye on him. She heard several voices from the alley below.

"Come on boys hurry up before one of those turtle freaks shows up." A strong male voice said. "We're trying here boss but these crates are heavy." One responded. "No excuses hurry up!" Raphael grinned as he watched the exchange. He knew this was big shipment of illegal arms. Waiting for the right moment to strike, he jumped from the roof to the shadows below. He knocked out a couple goon watch guards. Slipping towards the back of the truck, Raphael lunged towards the Purple Dragons. Nightshadow quickly moved to the edge of roof to keep an eye on the battle. She had vowed that she would do everything in her power to keep Raphael and the others from being harmed. Sliding down the fire escape, she kept to the shadows as she watched the battle. She couldn't help but to smile as Raph laid into the Dragons. Raphael failed to notice one Purple Dragon sneak up behind up with a lead pipe. Sprinting into action, Nightshadow knocked the guy to the ground, sword at his throat. Raphael twirled around when he heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. "Uh, thanks." He said to the newcomer. She slipped to his side; her sais spinning. "So how about we get rid of the rest of these Purple Dragons?" "Sure, nice weapons." The duo charged at the remaining Purple Dragons. Raphael punched several out while Nightshadow jumped in the air; letting two Dragons crash into each other. Nightshadow kicked several more to the ground, each landing with a thud. "Sweet moves ya got there." Raph said, turning towards the newcomer. "What's your name?"

"Nightshadow and you?"

"Raphael or just Raph for short." Raphael took a good look at the newcomer. She was dressed all in black minus the green eye mask. He noticed that she carried both katanas on her back and sais at her hips. "_She looks like a combo of me and Leo with her weapons." _He thought. "Nice meeting ya but I gotta go." With that; Nightshadow threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Raphael stood confused for a brief moment. He certainly did not recognize nor hear of Nightshadow before. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She did help him against the Purple Dragons but that does necessarily mean she is an ally. Heading back, he decided that in the morning, he would talk to the others.

Meanwhile, Ari had escaped back to the rooftops; trying to make it back to the lair before Raphael. She slipped quietly thru front doors looking around to see if he was already home. Satisfied he was not, she returned to her room, changed and hopped into bed. Raphael returned to the lair only minutes after Ari. Heading straight to his room, he flopped in his hammock still puzzled about the newcomer and how she seemed somewhat familiar. Raphael fell into a fitful sleep.

_Raphael found himself standing on a rooftop with Leo. They had just split off from Nightshadow. She went north for patrol and they went south for patrol. Each had gone about three rooftops when the sudden boom of gunfire erupted from the allies below. Raph and Leo stopped and turned towards the resonating booms. "Let's go." Leo said. Leonardo and Raphael ran towards the area where they heard shots from. "Nightshadow went in that direction, we have to make sure she is alright." Suddenly, Raph's shell cell went off. Raph stopped for a moment to answer. Leo stopped hearing it go off as well. "If that's Mikey or Donnie, tell them we haven't killed each other yet or if it's Ari, tell her we're alright." Michelangelo and Donatello had stayed behind in the lair and Leonardo assumed the Ari was in her room. Raphael stared at the screen. It was neither of their brothers nor Ari calling; but Nightshadow. Panic began to flood him, why was Nightshadow calling him just moments after hearing gunfire in her direction. "It's Nightshadow, Leo." Leonardo's face paled. He knew it couldn't be good if she was already calling them. Raphael flipped opened his shell cell._

_"Raph, please; I need help." Nightshadow weakly said, grimacing in pain from her wound. Raph could hear she was struggling just to keep herself awake. "Where are you?" His voice cracked trying to sound calm. "I'm in the alley off 5__th__ avenue, please, it hurts so bad." She pleaded with him to hurry. "I'm on my way with Leo, just keep talking to k?" If Raphael had learned anything from Donnie when it came to the injured; it was that to keep them awake as long as possible. Moving the phone aside just enough, "Leo, let's go, she's hurt. Are you still with me Nightshadow?" "Yes, wait Leo's with you; no no; don't bring him. He'll find out." Her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't risk Leonardo finding out her secret. "Too late Nightshadow, your secret's coming out." Raph couldn't believe Ari was going to try to be stubborn at a time like this. He had only found out by accident that Nightshadow and his sister, Ari are the same person. "I want you to keep talking anything. I don't care what you say. Leo I'm going to keep her on the phone." Leo nodded and they both took off in her direction. "I'm still here Raph." "K; we're almost to ya." Leo and Raph stopped right above the alley she was hiding in. "We're coming down now." With that, he flipped his shell cell shut. They quickly jumped down the fire escapes towards the dumpster. There they found Nightshadow leaning against the wall; clutching her stomach. Raphael leaned down while Leonardo stood watch. "Let me see your wound. I know it hurts but you have to sit up a bit for me, k." Nightshadow slowly straightened and Raph gasped. Her entire stomach was covered in blood; originating from the right side. "What happened?"_

_"I've been shot." The words rung thru Raphael's mind and he froze. Remembering the first time he found Ari, she had been shot but nowhere near this bad. "Leo call Donnie, its bad." Leo bent down and Raph moved aside a bit. He quickly pressed a hand towel on her wound. "I know this hurts but I have to try to slow the bleeding. I'm gonna call my brother for help. Raph help me lay her down. Raphael placed his hands behind her shoulders and gently eased her down to pavement. "Here Raph, keep pressure on the wound so I can call Donnie." Leo and Raph switched as Leo pulled out his shell cell. _

_Donnie grumbled as his shell cell went off. "This had better be good. Donatello here."_

_"Donnie, it's Leo we need help. Nightshadow's been shot; grab Mikey and Ari, she can hopefully heal her." He shouted. Raphael internally grimaced; he knew Donatello would not find Ari in her room. Donatello jumped up in doctor mode. "Alright I'm coming, tell me where she's been shot while I grab the others." "She's been shot on the right side of her stomach and bleeding heavily." Donatello grabbed his medical bag and ran to his siblings rooms. First was Mikey's."Mikey, let's go Nightshadow's been shot. Michelangelo grumbled awake. "Wait what?" He ran after Donnie as he went to Ari's room next; not expecting to find it empty. He threw open the door but was shocked to find the bed empty. "Uh, Leo, Ari's not here and she's not anywhere else in the lair." Donatello eyes went wide with realization. "You don't think she's…" Leonardo eyes widened when Donnie said Ari was not in the lair. Where else could be she be? Looking down at Nightshadow, he then realized that laying in front of him; was none other than his sister. It made sense now; her style of fighting had been adapted to be more like his. She wielded the same weapons as him and Raphael. How else would she have learned those moves and have those weapons? The same realization hit Mikey and Donatello. All this time his sister had been fighting beside them. How could he have missed all the subtle signs? "Let's go Mikey, she needs our help. We're on our way Leo, keep her awake." With that Donnie hung up and he and Mikey headed to the Battle Shell. Leonardo focused his attention on his fallen sister. Ari had been struggling to breathe as her blood filled her lungs. Several times he had to gently lift her head to allow her to cough it up. "I'm sorry Leo; I should have said something sooner but I couldn't sit around any longer." She weakly said to her oldest brother. "Shh its ok we understand. Just hang in there a little longer; Donnie and Mikey are on their way." Leo gently stroked Ari's hair. Leo's heart sunk, he was trying so hard to keep calm. Here is his sister dying in front of him and there is nothing he can do. Raphael glanced up his brother. He noticed the stricken look on his face. Raphael tried to keep his tears from falling but with staggered breath Ari took, he felt them falling. "Just keep awake sis; they'll be here soon." Leo said as he watched Ari struggle to stay awake. Pain rolled in waves as it racked her body. She struggled with each labored breath and could feel herself slipping away. She fought off the blackness threatening to consume her. No, she was not going down like this. Ari refused to death consume her so easily. She could faintly hear Leo and Raph talking to her but their voices sounded so far away. She had already had survived one attack, surely she could one gunshot wound. Ari felt as if an elephant was sitting on her chest as she found it increasingly to breathe. A sheen of sweat coated Ari's skin. "Leonardo, Raphael, please forgive me. I love you guys; tell Donatello, Michelangelo and Master Splinter the same please." With that; Ari felt herself slowly drift into blissful unconsciousness. "Ari, nooo!" Leo screamed as Ari went limp in his arms. Raphael stared at her chest only to realize she had stopped breathing. Raphael reacted immediately pushing his older brother off to the side. He quickly started compressions. "Help me Leo; we are not going to lose her like this." Raphael commanded. Leo took over chest compressions and Raphael started mouth to mouth. For several minutes, they continued CPR until they heard the roar of the Battle Shell's engine. Don and Mike jumped out to the horrific scene before them. There lay Nightshadow lifeless between Raphael and Leonardo; both covered in her blood. The two turtles were covered in sweat and breathing heavily from their efforts. Donatello rushed forward; pushing between his brothers. He checked for a pulse but found none. Ari's body temperature had already started dropping. Donnie hung his head in defeat. They were too late. She was gone. Raphael just stared at his sister's lifeless body._


End file.
